My Five Valentine's
by Positveitly
Summary: Five years, five Valentine's, two lives, one love.  Maybe it's time for the evil game to end...  Yaoi. SasuNeji. Mature.


**_21 Years_**

_Let my game end, let your game begin…_

When they first began seeing each other, it had been about the sex. They came to each other out of pure need. A need for release, a need for an output, a chance for two otherwise stoic males to show the anger that would otherwise be bottled up in those two beautiful, yet deadly bodies.

Yes, this had never once been about love, but the two continued to do this anyway. Sometimes, once a month, sometimes once a day. The timing was always random, never set, but it never mattered. In fact, it was often for the best, it prevented them for getting caught in their 'acts of sin.'

Not that they cared. Yes, he knew it was forbidden. _Neji _knew it was forbidden. They were from different clans, but in the end, the expectations were the same. It was different coloured chains holding them the two down, but it was always, _always_ the same in the end – trapped.

Well fuck that.

Fuck expectations. To hell with all their ingrained _traditions_, screw anything anyone has ever believed he would achieve. Long fingers trailed his pale skin, gripping in tightly as the man underneath him arched his back in pure ecstasy, moaning softly as lips fell back onto him, harsh and demanding. Tongues battled and fought as Sasuke struggled to keep the Hyuuga pinned beneath him against the wall, writhing in both pleasure and pain, yet at the same time asking, no _demanding_ to be set free. It wasn't often that Sasuke could keep Neji bottomed, the Hyuuga had too much pride for that, so he intended to take advantage of the situation while it lasted. He also intended to make it _hurt_.

Hands found their way under a loose shirt, calloused fingers feeling their way up a slightly muscled chest, pulling up the useless shirt us it went. Neji lifted his hands as the soft fabric reached his nose, allowing the Uchiha to remove the item of clothing from his person, discarding it into some corner of the hall. They had no need for it, it would only serve to get in the way.

Hips rocked and gyrated against him, and Sasuke had to stifle a rising moan that threatened to spill from his mouth. Biting down hard onto a pale shoulder, he rocked his hips back with anger and passion to rival that of the man below him. Thrusting hard, he had to grit his teeth in pain as fingers gripped around his toned body, nails digging hard as the body underneath him was sent into spinning convulsions, and a scream was ripped out of his partner's mouth.

"Sasuke!" he cried, as the taller man reached his peak, arching his back as he was lifted slightly off the ground, before his head lolled forward for a split second. The sounds coming from Neji were just enough to send Sasuke himself spiralling over the edge before he too, fell down, pressing himself flush against the Hyuuga for support.

The room was silent, with the exception of the two shinobi's hard, ragged breaths. They lay against each other for a few moments before Sasuke stood up, moving across the room to retrieve his discarded clothing. It was the same as any other sex session between the two. Sasuke came, they had sex, Sasuke left. Except this time, it was different. Not big life changing different, but just those small differences that people never seemed to notice. For example, _his name_.

It was the unspoken rule between them. It was sex, and it would never be anything more than that. It was why that, in all their previous engagements, they had never uttered the other's name. Only lovers did that. Only lovers screamed the name of their love at the moment of their flight, and Sasuke and Neji were most certainly NOT lovers.

Looking up, he spotted the Hyuuga pulling himself into track pants, before sliding that annoying loose shirt over his head. Sasuke hated that shirt, he had no idea why Neji wore it. It was an eyesore and a nuisance, especially during sex.

"Is there something the matter Sasuke?" Neji asked, white eyes boring into black ones, one hand on his hip, the other brushing down his hair. "Shouldn't you be leaving by now?"

_Point two. _Another oddity in the same day. The pair never spoke afterwards. _Never. _They spoke before, they moaned during, but they were silent _after_.

"Yeah, I should." As he walked through the small room which served as a dining table, a calendar hanging on the off white walls caught his eye. It was a stunning orange and yellow, a complete contrast from the whites which adorned the Hyuuga's apartment. Curious, Sasuke waltzed closer to the intruding thing. On closer inspection, he realised it was the exact same calendar Naruto had distributed among the Konoha 11 the previous new year. Sasuke had thrown his out in the trash immediately, but Neji had obviously kept – and used – it. Glancing quickly through, his eyes landed on the day that was today.

_14__th__ February – Valentine's Day_

Sasuke grinned. Almost. So that's what Neji was playing at.

"Hey Sasuke, are you still he-mmrph!"

The brunette was silenced as soft lips came crashing down upon his own. Parting them, he allowed Sasuke entrance and Sasuke took it with both hands, while Neji moaned into his mouth, hands rubbing up and down his sides.

_Point three – No round two. _As much as he was enjoying this, Neji's weird actions were beginning to weird him out. First screaming his name, then talking, now _this? _But fuck he was getting hot.

As he moved forward to claim Neji once more, the Hyuuga prodigy moved back, separating the two from their fiery embrace.

"Fuck you're an asshole Hyuuga," Sasuke grumbled angrily, his face slightly flushed. Neji however, merely smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke."

* * *

**22 Years**

_The woman will not always lose to the man…_

"No," Neji warned his younger companion and secret lover, Sasuke Uchiha. "No I will not, for the love of all things…no, I will absolutely NOT be your partner Uchiha, go find someone else."

Sasuke mentally shot daggers at the stubborn Hyuuga as the two locked gazes in a staring battle that would've put masters of the art to shame. "Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. The two may have been dating, albeit in the shadows, but it didn't mean they agreed on things, or anything, for that matter, they couldn't even agree to disagree.

"Seriously Sasuke!" Neji yelled exasperatedly, fingers reaching up to pull back loose strands of mocha hair. This is a Valentine's dance, as in traditional dance, as in _male to female _dance. Not to mention the fact it's being held by the Hyuugas. And you know what the elders are like…" Neji trailed off, not needing to elaborate further.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. They had been together for exactly one year to this date and they were already bickering like a ninety year old couple. At this rate, their relationship was doomed to fail. And as much as Sasuke would hate to admit it, he had grown somewhat dependant on the older man, in more ways than one. "So? You look girly enough. I reckon, if we put you in a dress, you would look just like – "

"NO."

"How about tying it up in some pretty bra—"

"No. Sasuke—"

"Oh, how about lipst—"

"If you want a girl so much why don't you just be one yourself?"

Sasuke stared at Neji in complete shock, well whatever was considered a 'shocked' expression on the Uchiha anyway. He, Uchiha Sasuke, degrade himself in such a way so as to dress like a girl? Never. But come to think of it, the Hyuuga clan wasn't exactly without pride either. Although, if the shoe fits, and for Neji it certainly did.

"Putting a strong arm around the Hyuuga, he pulled him closing, smirking into his lover's neck. "Why would I need to do that when there's already a beautiful girl next to me?"

The next thing he felt was a searing pain on his arm, and a red print beginning to grow from said place of pain. "What was that for?" he muttered, glowering angrily.

"I am not a girl. Get that in your head before I knock it in for you."

"Look, we both need to go anyway, so why don't we make it easier for ourselves."

"Oh look who's talking," Neji retorted angrily. "You're not the one getting harassed into a dress. And no, before you ask, continuing this stupid nonsense won't help you get me into that despicable piece of clothing."

"I think everyone would agree that you would be so much _prettier_ as a girl. And besides, everyone also knows I have the biggest d-"

"We are not going there Uchiha" Neji warned, his voice dangerously low. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to pull that stunt?"

Sasuke chuckled at the memory of Naruto's astonished face, although Sakura's expression left little to be desired.

"Alright," Sasuke conceded, hands in pockets as Neji tried to throw a rather sharp high heel in his face. "But that's not to say I haven't given up yet. I _will _see you in that dress Hyuuga, you can count on it."

Picking up the offending heel, he twirled it round before speaking again. "Since neither of us are willing to dress up in that _shit_," he gestured at the long white dress which hung limply on the chair, "or bring a-" he shudders, "a fangirl, I propose a bet. Winner gets to be a man for the night and loser, well, you get the idea."

Neji pondered the proposal for a moment, and Sasuke could practically see the gears in his head whirling. "have _Ino _dress the loser up and we have a deal."

Sasuke smirked, there was no way he could lose this. He wasn't obscenely lucky for nothing.

"Actually," Neji interrupted, cutting Sasuke's line of thought. "Let's bring Naruto in as well."

"Huh? Why? Actually, you know what, doesn't matter. Either way I'm going to win, whatever you say."

Walking out of the small store in Konoha's busiest shopping district, they found themselves heading towards to age old famous Ichiraku Ramen, renowned In all five great countries as bring one of the best sellers of ramen, aka the surefire place Naruto would be.

As they entered the small ramen stand, smells filed their noses and the old owner, Teuchi, greeted them from behind the stove. After a polite and perhaps arrogant greeting from Sasuke, the two males turned their attention to the hyperactive blonde sitting but two seats away.

"Hey, idiot," Sasuke called out, and said blond turned his gaze onto the two prodigies, annoyance radiating from those cerulean eyes.

"I told you not to call me that bastard!" Naruto half yelled, standing up and pushing his chair away from him, advancing toward the raven haired man.

"Cut it out you two," Neji muttered, stepping in between the two men before they would cause another Great Shinobi War. "Naruto-sama, we need a little…help."

From there, Neji proceeded to explain to Naruto their predicament, Sasuke glaring daggers at the excitable Hokage. "Hokage-sama, we need you to come up with a fair and simple competition."

There was a small pause as Naruto place two fingers on his chin, rubbing the small stubble that had formed there thoughtfully. "Hmm," he wondered for a moment, drawing the word out for as long as the sound would hold. Suddenly, his face lit up, a figurative lightbulb shining above his head. "I've got it!"

Black and white started curiously as blue eyes blinked back, a large smile adorning said person's face. "I've have the perfect idea! Oi, Old Man Teuchi, come and give these two guys some of today's special would ya?"

"Coming right up Naruto-sama!"

"Hey stop calling me 'Naruto-sama' already! I've known you forever old man, no need for the formalities!"

Sasuke watched the exchange while sharing amused glances with each other. That was, before two steaming hot bowls of ramen were slapped down in front of their respective seats. "Well, eat up!"

It took two prodigies with two very dumbstruck looks before Naruto finally got the gist of what was going on. "Oh, right… umm… Okay! What you have to do, ladies and gentlemen—" The last three words earnt a growl from the two geniuses, "How many bowls of ramen can you eat in ten minutes! If you pass out, throw, up, whatever, you automatically lose and all that jazz."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. Trust the blond to come up with something as stupid as this. Glancing over his shoulder, he could practically see Neji smirking.

_So_ that's _what he's fucking up to… _

Naruto, unaware or the silent battle going on before him, piped up and continued speaking. "And the special for today is… Curry Ramen!"

One of the last things Naruto saw was a petrified Neji and said person's fist flying right at him.

A young man walked through decorated hallways, a beautiful woman on his arms. Any passers by would stop and greet the man before complimenting his partner on her beauty, although they all stated that perhaps she could smile a bit more. But on closer inspection, one would find that the 'woman' was a rather odd woman. She was flat chested and was about as curvy as a stick. Her clothes formed oddly around her contours and her arms were rather muscled for a civilian woman. In fact, you would've thought that this 'woman' was a man.

As they walked through the paper doors leading to the Hyuuga courtyard, the woman tugged on the taller man's sleeve, so he ended up looking at her beautifully painted face.

"How…?" she asked angrily, eyebrows dipping to form a small frown.

"The Curry of Life does have its…uses."

"Fuck you Neji, really, Fuck you."

* * *

**23 Years**  
_Maybe it's for the best, maybe it's for the worst…_

"So Sasuke," came a long drawl from behind the dark haired man, an evil leer on his face. "Whatcha looking at?"

Sasuke groaned and mentally slapped the blonde, refusing to answer whatever it was Naruto had asked. Maybe it was best to just ignore the idiot for a while, even though he knew that was probably only going to rile the blonde up, even more, it was an entertaining thought nonetheless.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," the blonde whined, continuously tapping he shoulder of the already irritated Uchiha. "C'mon, you can tell me, who's ass are you staring at this time?"

"Get lost you idiot," he grumbled, walking away. Not to be outdone, the spiky blonde followed, continuing the incessant questioning.

"Oh who is it, tell me, tell me! Is it Sakura, Ino...oh my god it's Karin isn't it? It's Karin's ass you're looking at! Although I wouldn't blame you she's pretty hot if I do say so myse-"

Sasuke had the strangest urge to chidorify naruto at moment, if that was even a word. "Whatever, just get out of my way."

Moving quickly with a speed and grace faster than your average Chuunin, he spun around the Uzumaki, to get a better view of the gaggle of girls that had formed around fifty meters away. But it wasn't the flock of females that he was looking at, it was what they were gathering around that he was so interested in.

Silver eyes held barely contained disgust as he was bombarded with boxes of chocolates and enough love confessions to last him a lifetime. Sasuke would feel sorry for him except... Sasuke himself had been though the same shit before, and any man who couldn't get himself out of a simple situation like that didn't deserve his respect.

_But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate._

Eyes wandered over pale skin barely hidden by loose clothing, meant to protect its wearer from the extreme heat, in theory anyway. Sasuke always found it more satisfying to go topless, but that was probably not the best idea in a love infatuated city such as Konoha.

His voyeurism was short lived as the Hokage sauntered back up towards him, leaning against the other man's shoulder. "Look Sasuke, it's nothing to be ashamed off. And really, after so many years, it's awesome that you're finally taking an interest in chicks. Damn, I was starting to think you were asexual."  
Okay, fuck it, Sasuke no longer cared if Naruto was the damned Hokage, he was about to become royally screwed.

"Oh hey Neji!"

Sasuke barely had time to react before a hard and calculating voice reached his ears. "And just what exactly are the two of you going on about, Sasuke, Naruto-sama?"

Long dark hair swayed slightly in the wind as the one and only Neji Hyuuga advanced towards, them, in a way akin to that of a catwalk model. At this thought, Sasuke reached consciously reached deep into his pockets, making sure the item he had brought along with him today had stayed safely hidden within the immeasurable depths. The hell he would let _anyone_ see what he had.

_Then Naruto happened._

"Hey guess what Neji, best day ever!"

A 'what the hell' expression replaced the stone that was Neji's face as he tried to figure out just what exactly was so 'special' about today. As far as the Hyuuga could tell, Saint Valentine's Day was the stupidest thing ever invented. However started the stupid tradition deserved to die a thousand times over – painfully.

"So you see, I was walking down this way again, just minding my own business, and guess what I happened to see? Good 'ole Sasuke here checking out some of the chicks around you. Man, I swear, I think puberty finally hit the guy!"  
Naruto grinned to himself proudly, as if it had been the most amazing life changing discovery in the world. Sasuke's face looked like a vein was about to pop out of his head, as annoyed as he was with the blonde haired idiot. And Neji? He just looked like he was going to kill somebody. And that somebody was probably going to be Sasuke.

"You," he pointed towards Sasuke, "follow me. Now."

Sasuke trailed behind the Hyuuga matching the timing of their feet down to the exact millisecond. Yes, he was Sasuke Uchiha, so by definition he would be able to do things like that.

"Listen here Uchiha, were you, as Naruto so kindly puts it, 'checking out' the hoard of female animals that were surrounding me?"

"And if I was?" Sasuke smirked. So Neji was the jealous type of boyfriend? Well it's not like he was one to talk. He knew that if he found out Neji was getting some from some female animal with abnormally high hormone levels, he'd be pretty pissed too.

Sasuke could practically see the smoke pouring out from the Hyuuga's ears, and decided to adopt a smug look on his face. "Why?" The Hyuuga asked through gritted teeth. Neji was a Hyuuga after all, and Hyuuga's do not show emotion, and that included anger as well.

"Well, maybe it was because I was getting tired of you Neji-chan," he purred, playing on the other man's insecurities and possessiveness. "Maybe because they were more interesting, maybe cause they were fucking hot."

Glaring, white eyes bore into black ones before the Uchiha smirked and kissed Neji, soft lips barely connecting with pale skin, and even then only for a moment. As Neji leaned in closer, Sasuke pulled the grey top above Neji's head, struggling as the fabric kept getting tangled in between arms and hair. He vaguely remembered this being the exact same tee Neji had worn two years ago, back when they both still wore the titles 'friends with benefits'.

Kissing each other once more, their bodies moulded against each other as Neji fought to regain his favoured position. Sasuke however, would have none of it. Manoeuvring their bodies, he positioned them so Neji was on the ground, Sasuke straddling him.

"Hey Sasuke! Neji! Where'd you guys go? Stop ditching me all the time dammit! I mean—Oh. Oh. OH."

The sight Naruto had walked upon was not a pleasant sight for a straight man like Naruto, in fact, it was rather awkward. If you count awkward as meaning seeing your best guy friend, who you though was an asexual asshole for 20 odd years of your life riding another _man_, then yes, this was awkward to the extreme.  
Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments before contemplating his choices. He could do the clichéd 'it's not what you think' or he could continue his session with Neji and act like Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke chose the latter, just to make Naruto squirm. Just a small payback of all the idiotic torture Naruto had placed him through, both in the past and the current present.

Naruto himself backed away slowly as his best friend and former team mate lowered himself down towards his lover and continued to 'do their business'. "Umm, yeah, I'll umm, leave you guys to it."

As Sasuke watched Naruto leave the two genius's presence, he smirked towards the older man, a prideful look upon his face.

"By the way Neji, I never want to ever see this shirt again."

"Sasuke, I'll burn it when you become celibate."

**24 Years**

_To be together in entwining flames, one must first learn to burn the rose…_

"Hyuuga Neji, by order of the council of elders, you are hereby banished from the Hyuuga clan."

As the words fell from the Hyuuga head's mouth, Sasuke's eyes burned with an intense flame, before he quickly doused it out in a speed that could only be achieved from years and years of practice. Looking over at the silver eyed Hyuuga, he noticed that the other man too, had an emotionless mask, but whether or not it was a façade, the Uchiha couldn't tell. Couldn't tell if the other man was breaking from within, or was truly impassive about the entire situation. But he had the feeling that it was the latter, and that wasn't good at all.

A loud shout cut through the silence. Turning around, he noticed the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, stand up, fist clenched, the faintest black whisker-like lines showing through tanned cheeks, eyes glowing red. "What the hell? Why are you old losers cutting him from your clan like it's no big deal? He's family to you guys, don't you people care at all!"

Before the enraged blond could continue any further, a pale hand placed itself upon his shoulder, stopping the Hokage mid sentence. "Perhaps…perhaps you should leave now, Naruto-sama."

"But Neji…!" he whined angrily, flipping his head upwards. "These people are your clan members, your own family, and they're disowning you! Don't you feel anything towards it?"

The Hyuuga paused for a moment, considering his options. "Perhaps… perhaps those feelings will come in time, but for the moment, I shall accept my fate Naruto-sama. Please understand, there is no point fighting this, the decision has already been made."

"I told you Neji, ten years ago, that I would change the Hyuuga clan, and I will! Starting with you Neji, there is no way they could possibly exile you from the clan because of this, it's practically discrimination!"

"Perhaps you will Hokage-sama, but now is most certainly not the time. These are the personal affairs of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto-sama, it's probably best not to interfere."

"But Neji!"

Sasuke watched in barely contained anger as the two bickered between themselves, although it was more polite rebuttal on Neji's part. Sasuke hated when Neji got like this. Because it sounded as if he didn't care. And as much as Sasuke loved the other Hyuuga, he had to agree with the Hokage. For, as Naruto so kindly put it, Neji did have a tree up his ass, cause honestly, he had more than just a stick up there.

As he watched the two throw words back and forth while elders watched on in poorly concealed frustration, he began to feel a sound rising through his throat and quickly choked it down, unwilling to let them fly out of his mouth. He wanted to yell and scream at the elders, for being such stupid, bigoted assholes, he wanted to yell at Neji's cousins, Hinata and Hanabi to stand up and defend their cousin, a cousin who helped them every day and was by their side so much in the last ten years. Heck, he wanted to yell at Naruto to shut up. But most of all he wanted to yell at Neji. Yell. Scream. Shout. Tell the man all the things he'd done wrong. Why couldn't he stand up for himself? Why _wouldn't _he do it? He was Neji _fucking _Hyuuga for crying out loud, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted.

_Except defy his clan, the clan who sealed him._

"Enough." Came a loud voice, cutting through Naruto's incessant shrieking. Turning, he met the eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi, cold, calculating, emotionless. Typical Hyuuga eyes. Even though there seemed to be something behind the silver whites that adorned a lined face…

Turning to face Naruto, the older Hyuuga bowed lowly towards the Sixth Hokage. "Forgive me Hokage-sama," he began, speaking words through gritted teeth. "But the matter of Neji's estrangement from our clan has already been resolved, the elders have decided upon their decision, it is useless to appeal now."

Naruto stopped speaking, his hands went limp, and his face fell in a way akin to the moment Sasuke was classified as a S-ranked missing nin to be killed on sight. It was like reliving those memories all over again. Neji however, was just as blank as ever, nothing written on that picture perfect face.

Sasuke watched calmly as Neji slowly took his leave of the main Hyuuga household. As white and beige fabric brushed past him, he turned and caught sight of something which truly surprised him. It was that Neji didn't care. Not the 'let's look on the bright side I don't care', but the 'I really truly _don't give a fuck.'_

Bright light shone through paper doors as Sasuke trailed after the older man, trying to keep up with his rather fast pace. As they finally rounded to corner which lead to a beautiful courtyard, Sasuke finally decided to face his boyfriend of four years.

"What. The. Hell."

Okay, maybe not such an intelligent response.

"What did you expect me to do Uchiha? Beg for my position back?"

"You could've at least appealed for a fair trial. What they did was unjust and unfair. You don't deserve this Neji." Sasuke tried to make himself sound calm, but only succeeded in creating a voice that sounded suspiciously like pleading.

"Fair? What are you talking about Sasuke? You came from a prominent clan, you should know by now, nothing is ever _fair_." He spat the last words out bitterly, like they were a disgusting medicine he refused to taste.

"You could've gotten better than this," Sasuke tried once more, grabbing Neji by the shoulder and twisting it so the taller man had no choice but to turn back. "With Naruto's help you could've gotten a heck of a better chance."

The only reward Sasuke got for his efforts was a punch thrown at his face. Sasuke, of course, dodged the impending blow easily, but he could tell, by the way blue chakra emanated from the Hyuuga's fist, and the way anger rolled off his body like sweat permeating the air, that had that punch connected, it would've caused some heavy, possibly fatal damage.

"What chance Uchiha?" he said softly, whispering almost to himself. "This is, in fact, the best we could possibly have hoped for. What with their discovery of our relationship and our…activities before, it's small wonder they simple didn't just…kill me. They could do it. After all, what other use would this seal mark be for? So stop complaining Sasuke. In fact, stop blaming anyone. If it weren't for Hiashi-sama or Naruto-sama's interference, I doubt we would even be having this conversation right now.

Neji's word's cut deep into a part of Sasuke he never knew existed. What happened to the cold heartless Sasuke? What happened to the bastard that had killed so many and become so powerful? Had he disappeared? No, he hadn't. Not completely. He was still an asshole towards others, but Neji, Neji had brought to light a part of him that stopped growing after the Uchiha massacre. That emotional childish part of him that he never realized still remained.

"Don't you have any pride as your clansmen?" he tried desperately, in a last ditch attempt to reignite the appeal against the elders decision.

Neji regarded him with a cold, hard look. "What clan? I no longer belong to one. "

"Then join mine."

_Okay, maybe not the best idea._

A curious, albeit confused look landed upon the Uchiha as Neji searched his face for any sign of sarcasm or mockery. When he found nothing but dead seriousness upon the Sasuke's face, the sides of Neii's face began to twitch.

Sasuke stood facing the Hyuuga, just as confused as Neji was but a moment ago. Was Neji...smiling? No, Neji wouldn't smile, not in a public place such as this. That only left one option...

_Oh god. _

"What's so funny Hyuuga?" Sasuke snapped, angry at not knowing what was going on. It wasn't his fault he was a controlling bastard.  
Neji however, just continued smirking, unafraid of the Uchiha's dark wrath. "Is this your way of proposing to me Sasuke?"

I'm only doing this to help you regain what semblance of pride you have left," Sasuke growled, voice low, seething.

"But that must mean you care Sasuke," Neji teased, that smirk permanently plastered on that annoying face.

"Stop twisting my words dammit," Sasuke muttered before turning around, hands in pockets. But hey, if you're so sure, do it your way."

"Gee, proposing on the most romantic day of the year sure didn't help you in any way did it?"

Back still turned to the aggravating Hyuuga, he replied, "And you would know how?"

Sasuke could practically see the Hyuuga turn a soft shade of pink. "Hinata-sama and her friends," he mumbled, trying not to stutter. "When we were younger, they used to bring me along on their fiendish female escapades. It was horrible," the Hyuuga shuddered, remembering the life scarring events.

Sasuke grinned, an evil leer hidden from view. "Oh I'll show you romantic Hyuuga."

Turning around he advanced on the Hyuuga slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. Twirling around the older male, he crawled behind him and muzzled his face behind the Hyuuga's ear, kissing him softly. Light touches which sent hair raising shivers down the Hyuuga's back. "I'll show you what romantic really means."

Neji snorted, pulling away from the raven boy's electric touches. "Maybe this banishment thing isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Why?"

He was given a simple answer. "Because I get to be with you."

As they fell together in a warm embrace, Sasuke felt a strange sort of calm fall across his being. Neji was his rock, his reason for being alive. He was the string that held him together, his world, his love.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he asked, face buried in the other ninja's shoulder, fingers playing with long strands of silky hair.

"My answer is 'yes'."

* * *

**25 Years**

_Maybe it's time for this evil game to end…_

Pale white eyes fluttered contentedly as the young man slept, soft pink lips parted slightly in breath. Long, lithe arms were spread across a firm, slightly tanner body than its owner, while white legs were spread across the bedspread.

Sasuke chuckled to himself slightly as he gazed upon his older companion, once friend, and now lover. Neji was always the cuddly type, even if he would rather die than admit it.

Placing a large hand over his lover's back, Sasuke allowed his eyes to trail over toned skin, admiring the flawlessness of it all. Well, flawless wasn't really the correct term; the older man's body was littered with countless cuts, bruises, and scars. But it flawless in the way it all moulded and blended in with each other, as if it was already there in the first place, as if it was the one thing he needed to be perfect. But Neji didn't need to be perfect, in Sasuke's eyes, he already was.

Warm fingers began entwining themselves in chocolate brown hair as the Uchiha moved his arm so it lay behind the Hyuuga's head, long hair and body parts splayed everywhere as the fallen avenger sought to extract himself from his lover's tight grasp, trying to move himself to a more comfortable position.

_Damn, Neji was such a cuddler._

After trying, and failing, for a full ten minutes, he finally dropped back with a sigh, giving the sleeping Hyuuga what he wanted. Looking over to his right, he saw green letters glowing, reading 11:59.

Looking up at the ceiling, his face illuminated by the soft moonlight, he thought back on the last five years of his life, the _best _five years of his life. The five years spent with the man he loved. And while he had only admitted it once, and would most likely never say it again, he loved the man. He _loved _Neji, and he would do anything for him. He remembered it had stopped being about need, the moment he had started to long for the Hyuuga to be in his arms. He remembered all the moments when Neji would surprise him with that rare, genuine smile, and he remembered all the moments when Neji would lay that white porcelain mask down, and show him but a small glimpse of what was underneath. He remembered every single of the 1543 kisses Neji had placed upon him, every single touched, every single word. He remembered all of it, everything about his perfect bird, and cherished every single memory held between them. Everything else could go to hell for all he cared. But the one word, that one memory, that one moment where time had seemingly stopped, the one which meant the world to him, was when his lover uttered that beautiful phrase, 'yes.'

A small groan woke him from his semi conscious state, and he looked down to see half lidded white eyes staring back up at him. Sasuke had always loved those eyes. They seemed to see so little, yet they saw so much. They were mysterious eyes that were far deeper and more emotional than anyone else he knew, one just had to know where to look. They were special, unique only to Neji, no other Hyuuga had the same coloured eyes as his lover's – his were always tinted with the slightest hint of lavender.

A pale hand removed itself from its spot beneath Sasuke and placed itself along the curve of Sasuke's cheek, before pulling him down for a clumsy kiss. Closing his eyes, he kissed the brunette back, hands sliding gently through soft tousled hair.

As they pulled apart, Sasuke's eyes fell back onto the Hyuuga, drinking in the sight of the beautiful man before him. It would be his last time as a fiancé, and the first as a married man.

Neji sat up, until his mouth was near the base of his neck, and warm air was brushing against his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke," were the softly whispered words as his lover moving back to his position on Sasuke's chest. Turning his head around, Sasuke glanced at the glowing numbers which now read 12:04, and smiled just the smallest of smiles, barely noticeable in the natural light. But Neji did, always did, and always understood, despite no words ever being said.

_Happy Valentine's Day Neji, Happy Valentine's._

"Can we get rid of that annoying shirt _now_?"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, my re-entry into fanfiction world and I sort of... started with a...um...semi-lemon? Yeah. This was written for the SasuNeji Valentine's Day contest, so don't expect things like this to happen often, even though I do have good intentions, I tend to forget to do a lot of things.


End file.
